Johto Contest Capers!
by DrewMayShipper
Summary: And so it begins...Drew and May's lifelong story on how the rest of their coordinator days are going to be spent...
1. Who else would wear a captain's uniform?

Author's Note: Thank you, SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind! That's all I have to say…thank you. Thank you to you all!

* * *

May hugged her darling baby brother one more time before letting him go. Twitches of pain filled her heart as she watched him board the ferry headed for Petalburg City. He stood on the side deck and waved out to his biological sister and the two older boys whom he had grown to love as brothers. Shouts of 'I love you, Max!' and 'Take care, Max!' echoed out the nearly empty dock as the waves from Max grew farther into the distance until they eventually disappeared.

Turning to face the other two people at the dock, she looked up to see their smiling faces.

"May, it's been real great meeting you and traveling with you throughout Hoenn! You'll be a great coordinator one day and your participation in the Grand Festival this year was only one small step on your rise to greatness! Next time we meet…I'll get back to you on that fried bicycle…" May laughed loudly and hugged Ash. She was going to miss his crazy antics and outgoing personality. She didn't even care about the bicycle that Ash fried at their first meeting. Traveling with him was more than enough of compensation.

Eventually letting go of Ash, she faced Brock next. She opened her mouth to start the conversation, but Brock was able to sum it all up for her.

"Next time you see Ash, you'll see me, so Ash pretty much just said everything that I was going to say. Oh, except for the fried bicycle part. That part alone is Ash." In reply, Ash let out an angered yell, but laughed midway and lightly punched Brock in the shoulder. "Anyway, I'll see you sometime around, May!"

"Aye-aye, my loveless cooking sensei!" May mock saluted Brock and grinned widely to see that Brock had mock saluted in return.

"I'm not loveless, by the way…Nurse Joy loves me, I tell you and so does-!" Brock got abruptly cut off by Ash as he started dragging him off the dock and down the road by his ear. Ash waved goodbye to May with his free hand and Brock followed suit, flailing both his arms and legs while yelling goodbye at the same time.

"Goodbye guys! Have fun in Sinnoh!" When the pair faded out of sight, May turned around and sighed. "Well, it's time for me to conquer Johto! Wait…how do I get to Johto?! Wait…where am I in the first place?! Wait, Brock, come back! I need your angry map skills!" May sped and yelled wildly after them in an attempt to gain Ash or Brock's attention, but failed and stopped midway. "I could've sworn they walked slower than that…darn them and their ability to walk at the speed of light! And why didn't I ask Brock what city we were in before Ash dragged him off?!"

Sighing to herself, May walked toward in the opposite direction of Ash and Brock and hoped that she would find at least one friendly face in whatever city she was in. _Hm, maybe Professor Oak is around here? Ash did say he was located in the Kanto region…but Ash also said that Professor Oak lived in Pallet Town…and by the looks of the skyscrapers of this place, I don't think it's a town…_Stopping to take a rest on a nearby bench, May gazed up at the sky and attempted to recall any memories she had regarding Ash's stories about the Kanto region.

_Well, you see May, I came from Pallet Town, Brock came from Pewter City and Misty came from Cerulean City! Pallet Town marks the origin of my decision to become a pokémon trainer and-_

"Wrong memory…" May slapped her forehead and looked ahead of her. "Oh hey, there's a pokémon center!" Dashing into the comfort of the center, May collided into the counter, not realizing how slippery the floor was and landed on her bottom. "Note to self...don't run into pokémon centers that you've never visited before. You never know what material their floors could be made of!"

"Do you need help, dear?" Slowly rising off the floor, May recognized the voice of the speaker and looked to the counter to see that it was indeed one of many Nurse Joys.

"Oh, no thank you, Nurse Joy! Thank you for offering though!"

"No problem! What can I help you with?"

"I just came from the dock after seeing my brother off and then my other two friends and I separated and then I realized that I had no idea where I was because my friends were usually in charge of navigation so I tried chasing after them, but they walk at the speed of light, so that failed horribly. I decided to walk the opposite direction they were walking in since I knew they were headed to Pallet Town and then I got confused because I thought Professor Oak resided in Pallet Town, so then I realized I'm not in Pallet Town since there's skyscrapers here and then I took a break on a random bench I found which isn't really that random anymore because if there's skyscrapers, then that means there's a lot of shops on the streets which equals a lot of benches! Hey, that means I can go shopping for new supplies and a new backpack because I'll need one now! Oh, so then, after resting on the bench I tried to recall all the Kanto stories my friend would tell me, but I remembered the wrong one so I slapped myself then I found the pokémon center!"

"I'm not sure how slapping yourself helped you find the pokémon center, but, you're in Vermillion City, home of the only port in the Kanto region!"

"Oh well, you see…when I slapped my-"

"Is there anything else I can help you with, dear?" Nurse Joy's voice showed concern, but May was oblivious to it. She was much too worried with her current state of panic.

"Actually, there is! You wouldn't happen to know how to get to the Johto region from here, would you?"

"Ah, that's easy. Vermillion City has a ferry that goes back and forth from here and Olivine City, so if you just take that ferry, you'll reach the Johto city of Olivine! I think the next ferry is scheduled to leave at five p.m. today. The captain down at the dock can you tell the exact time."

"Awesome!" A rush of relief streamed through May's body. "Thanks, Nurse Joy! By the way, will you look over my pokémon as I run down to the dock really quick to ask the captain?" Nurse Joy nodded in reply and handed May a pokeball tray.

After placing all six pokeballs into the empty slots, May left them with Nurse Joy and walked out the doors in search of the captain down at the dock. _Alright, so if I just retrace my steps, I'll find the dock again!_ _Let's see…there's that bench that I sat down in front of the pokémon center, so I'll just keep going south…or is it north? Either way…it's that way!_ Pointing in the direction that she came from, May jogged down it, hoping she would find what she was looking for.

May caught a whiff of the salty smell that was characterized the beach and lit up as she saw a figure standing out on the dock. _That has to be the captain! I don't think any other kind of person stands out on a dock with a captain's uniform and salutes people, right? _Careful to not slip on the small piles of sand that were crowding the road down to the dock, May practically ice skated to the person on the dock.

She silently stood behind him for a minute, wondering how she should phrase her question until her thought train crashed. _I'll just say hi and see how it goes!_

"Hi!"

"Woahwhathappened?! Oh, hello! How may I help you today? And please don't sneak up on me again. Surprises and I don't get along well!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! I think you should learn to get along with surprises! They bring happiness to your day!" May beamed brightly and was blissfully unaware to the growing pile of sweat drops on the captain's face.

"That is truly fascinating…and once again, I ask, how may I help you today?"

"You're the captain, right? Could you please tell me when the next ferry for Johto leaves and all of that good stuff?"

"Certainly! The next ferry leaves promptly at five p.m., so don't be late or else you'll have to wait until tomorrow to catch the next one!" May nodded in response and walked off, realizing that she had only two hours to restock her supplies and splurge on miscellaneous items that caught her eye.

"To the pokémon center!" May pumped her fist in the air and tried her best to jog all the way there. Sadly, she didn't last more than five minutes and decided on walking the rest of the way. "You would think that after all that walking in Hoenn, I would have better stamina than this…" The rest of the walk consisted of May rambling to herself and attempts at making up new contest moves.

The sight of May walking through the doors of the center making hand gestures with her hand bowed to the floor prompted Nurse Joy to ask if she was alright. Instantly, May looked up and smiled sheepishly at the older woman.

"Yes, I'm alright!" However, the growling noises emitting from May's stomach proved her otherwise.

"Well May, unless Chansey magically learned how to growl, I'm pretty sure you won't be alright until you eat something, hm?" Nurse Joy smiled warmly at the younger girl, silently laughing at May's sheepish smile and cherry-red face. "Haha, don't worry, May! We have several restaurants in Vermillion City and there's a quaint little café across from the center."

"Yay! Thank you for all your help, Nurse Joy! Oh, by the way…"

"Yes?"

"Superspecialawesomeultranicepokemonnursesaywhat?!"

"…what?"

"I'll come back for my pokémon after I get something to eat! Bye Nurse Joy!" May waved heartily to the nurse and dashed across the street. Nurse Joy could only wave back and stare in amusement as May verbally harassed the doorman.

"You guys really don't have any seats free?!" May pulled off a puppy-eyes act on the doorman, but failed miserably.

"Not unless you want to sit with a stranger, madam."

Folding her arms and pouting, May let out a subtle "Darn. You win this time."

* * *

Author's Note: I am epic fail, haha. Hopefully the new and rewritten chapters are better?


	2. They don't accept credit cards!

Author's Note: I hereby give you all permission to throw kunai and shuriken at me, LOL. I'm sorry for not updating earlier, guys T.T Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter? Dx

* * *

May huffed and stirred up some dust as she walked down the long strip of shops that inhabited Vermillion City. Her hopes of eating at the restaurant close by to the pokémon center failed and she resorted to searching for some other food provider that wasn't too far away from the center. Her pace slowed as she clutched her stomach which was growling wildly, signaling to May that she had better find some food quick before her body would give up on her.

"Hey…is that….ice cream!?" Gaining unexpected energy, May sped towards the flashing ice cream sign that was ahead of her. Throwing open the door and rushing towards the counter, May stringed along dozens of sentences at the clerk before allowing herself to calm down. The clerk promptly offered her a bottle of water and she happily took it.

"Whenever you're ready, would you mind reordering what you just sputtered out? I didn't get a chance to hear it…" The clerk smiled warmly at May, who was still a faint shade of pink from all the running.

"I'm sorry! I got a little overexcited about the ice cream! In any case, I'd like a large banana split with chocolate and vanilla scoops, hot fudge, some Oreos, cherries and rainbow sprinkles! Oh, no whipped cream though. I have to watch my weight! Thank you…Allie? Is that what your name tag says?"

The clerk chuckled and nodded while getting out the needed supplies for May's order from various containers. May watched in amazement as her banana split got put together swiftly and expertly. _Oh my gosh! I want to work as an ice cream maker person! It looks so cool…and I bet they get free ice cream…I'll ask dad about it whenever I retire from pokémon contests…if I ever retire from pokémon contests, bahahah._

Handing the delectable treat over to May, Allie watched as the younger girl fished out a wallet from her torn fanny pack and brought out a credit card.

"Err…I'm sorry to tell you dear, but we don't accept credit cards…" May's face instantly went into despair as she withered to the floor muttering '_They don't accept credit cards'_ continuously. "However, there is an ATM machine conveniently located next to the pokemart a few stores down!" May popped up from under the counter with a bright grin and told the clerk she would be back in a few minutes. Allie chuckled once again. "Aw, I wish I had a little sister like her!" Piles of sweat drops rolled down her neck as she heard the door open once more. _Is she back already…?_ Her thoughts proved to be wrong as she saw that the figure ahead of her was not the girl that dashed out the door earlier.

Instead, a boy, maybe around the same age as her earlier customer, was looking at her. She opened her mouth to welcome the new customer, but her jaw dropped quickly as the boy left more than enough money for the sundae.

"It's for her sundae and I'd like a waffle cone with two scoops of mint chocolate chip on it, please."

Allie was still in shock as she prepared the order and then slowly passed it over to the younger boy with the same hair color as the ice cream. _I wonder if he likes the mint chocolate chip instead of regular chocolate chip because it matches his hair._ Her thought train crashed as words started spilling out of the boy's mouth again.

"Oh, by the way, when May comes back, don't tell her I paid for it." Taking his ice cream to the one of the empty chairs in the back corner, the boy licked his scoops and stared at the television that was behind Allie.

Allie merely cocked a smile and began drowning in her thoughts again. _Oh, so her name is May! Aw, is that guy her boyfriend?! That's so cute! But then again, if he was her boyfriend…he would've shown up with her when she first came here, right? OH MY GAH! What if he's a stalker?! Hm, would stalkers pay for the food that their stalkees buy?_ A loud voice shattered Allie's thoughts once more and she saw that May had just entered the doorway. Immediately, Allie's gaze shifted over to the mysterious boy in the corner, who was still eating and watching the television.

"I can't believe I got lost on the way to the pokemart…when you said that it was a few stores down, I thought you meant down near the dock! Apparently not…but here, I have enough change to pay for it now!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Allie noticed the green-haired youngster subtly stealing glances at May. _Hm…maybe he's a friend? He doesn't look like the stalker type…_

"Allie? Hellooooooooooooo?" May waved her hands back and forth in an attempt to gain the clerk's attention again.

"Huh what? Aiya! I'm sorry! I was distracted…and you don't have to pay for the ice cream! It's err….on the house!" Allie wiped her forehead with the back of her head, hoping that May wouldn't catch on. Luckily, May just took the treat and bowed, repeatedly thanking her. She watched as May took a seat a few tables away from the boy in the corner, facing him completely but too busy being absorbed in her ice cream. _I think I'll leave them alone for now…_Allie then crept to the storage room and eventually outside, giving the two teenagers complete privacy.

Shoveling another spoonful of the fattening substance into her mouth, May accidentally knocked the napkin container onto the floor and dived to retrieve it. After placing it upright on the table once more, she looked up and finally noticed that there was more than one person inside the ice cream shop with her. She nearly choked on her spoon as she spat out the words, "Drew?! What are you doing here?!" She threw the spoon into the now empty bowl of what used to be her banana split and got out of her chair, pointing an accusing finger at her contest rival.

"Gee May, that's a great way to greet an old friend you haven't seen for a while. Especially an old friend that paid for your ice cream." Drew finished the last of his waffle cone and smirked at the sight of May being flustered. Being able to calm herself down quickly, May quickly answered Drew with a question.

"Wait, what do you mean you paid for my ice cream? Allie said it was on the house!"

"You don't always have to believe everything anyone says." May's eyebrow furrowed as she scratched her head.

"Doesn't that include you too, Drew?!"

"But who would you believe more? Someone you just met or someone you've known for at least a year, if not more?"

Puffing out her cheeks in anger once more, May whipped her head to the side to avoid Drew's victorious smirk and whispered softly to herself, "Why is everyone getting the best of me today?" Not wanting to let Drew know the fact that he had won one of their arguments once again, May shouted a goodbye to the kind shopkeeper-clerk and flashed a peace sign to Drew before heading for the pokémon center.

Allie came back inside the shop, being able to hear May's loud farewell and saw that Drew had disappeared as well. She walked out from behind the counter and took out a washcloth and disinfecting spray, preparing to wipe the tables clean. Approaching Drew's table, she carefully picked up the rose and read the note card that was attached to it.

_Thanks for not telling May._

Allie smiled and placed the rose behind the counter. Her body slightly jumped as she heard loud noises once more. Strolling over to the glass door, Allie spotted the bright green hair and brown hair sticking out of a bandanna walking side by side.

"Drew, why are you following me?! Don't you have somewhere else to go?!"

"May, I'm not following you! You're not the only person who uses the pokémon center, you know!"

Smashing her right fist into the open palm of her left hand, Allie's lips formed an 'o' shape and she giggled to herself.

_Teenage love. This is it!_

* * *

Author's Note: Go ahead and throw some more kunai and shuriken at me for this horrible chapter xD Oh, the shopkeeper doesn't really have a purpose in the story anymore after this chapter, just so you guys know, haha. I just wanted to give her a name xD

* * *


End file.
